


But Beautiful

by QueenofStrange



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Eventual Romance, F/F, Hogwarts Era, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Hogwarts, Sad and Beautiful, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 12:32:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15388824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofStrange/pseuds/QueenofStrange
Summary: Hermione and Luna's relationship over the years -oneshot. Written for "Thirty Days of the Gays Challenge" by belle parole on the HPFC Forum (ff.net)





	But Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Both Luna Lovegood and Hermione Granger are characters created and owned by J.K. Rowling, and I do not claim ownership over them or the world of Harry Potter. I don't own But Beautiful by Billie Holiday either.

But Beautiful  
Billie Holiday

* * *

Love is funny or it's sad  
It's quiet or it's mad  
It's a good thing or it's bad  
But beautiful

* * *

Luna’s quiet voice echoed in her head as she walked down the hall. Her whispering about fantastic things that can’t be real but are fascinating and beautiful. Hair swishing with excitement she recalls the telling of fanciful creatures.  
Not logic. Not real.  
The fire burned in her heart.  
“There is no proof, its false, a wild theory with no backing.”, said with a passionate and wild air.  
“Just because you haven’t seen it doesn't mean it does not exist.”, in her silky, lilting voice.

* * *

Beautiful to take a chance  
And if you fall, you fall  
And I'm thinking I wouldn't mind at all

* * *

Met up on the grounds, lying in the grass.  
Her curly hair twirling and making its way between pale, thin fingers.  
“There is nothing here. It's just us Luna.”  
“Something's always there. You just have to know how to look. Follow me.”

* * *

Love is tearful or it's gay  
It's a problem or it's play  
It's heartache any way  
But beautiful

* * *

They meet outside the library daily. Walking along the halls, they discuss fanciful notions with the only mind as brilliant as their own.  
They don’t define what is happening, as if somehow it would end it all.

* * *

And I'm thinking if you were mine  
I'd never let you go  
And that would be  
But beautiful

* * *

Her rabbit prances over and nuzzles the otter. Her heart leaps as they circle the room.  
Does she feel the same way about me?  
Or am I just chasing?  
Their eyes meet, and the connection blossoms.

* * *

I know  
Love is tearful or it's gay  
It's a problem or it's play  
It's heartache any way  
But beautiful

* * *

They stumble into each other's arms. Hermione's wound still bleeding, Luna broken out of her shell of wistfulness, arms trembling.  
Things had become too real for comfort, but they would get through it together.

* * *

And I'm thinking if you were mine  
I'd never let you go  
And that would be  
But beautiful  
I know

* * *

Standing at the station, hand in hand.  
Waving as they watched their little girl, with untamable curly brown hair and eyes the perfect mix between blue and grey.  
She has the mystical air of her mother, and the inquisitive nature of her other.  
After all, with magic, anything can happen.

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic ever! Tell me how I did!


End file.
